Quiet Sympathy
by xKuroHinotex
Summary: [Oneshot]Will Haruhi and Hikaru be together? NO! Haruhi and Tamaki love amongst the falling snow.


**My first fanfiction...R&R please! I desired to write this because everyone was leaning towards the HikaruxHaruhi pairing and I thought, Tamaki being one of my favorite characters, 'Not fair! They're a good couple, I'll show everyone!', grabbed my pencil, and scribbled this story furiously in my notebook. So...enjoy!  
**

**A few reminders: **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (much to my regret)**

** I own this story, therefore do not steal**

**This is a TamakixHaruhi oneshot. Don't flame me for it, people. That's just a bit immature. **

**I love reviews! I need to know what I need to fix in my stories, whose out of character, and what you like. Half of the reason I write is for my audience's comments and appreciation...so say what you want!  
**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Title: Quiet Sympathy.

Snow falls softly around me, making its prescence hardly known. I sigh, closing my eyes, shutting out the world around me. The field I sit in is loud, but I don't hear it. I don't hear anyone. On my own will, I'm numb.

If I could shut out the world, I could shut out the pain. But no, it throbs inside me, burning, defeating, threatening to tear me apart until I'm nothing but a shell of what I once was. I lean my head back against the bench I sit on, feeling the cold snow against my bare neck. Maybe this would freeze my agony.

What had I done wrong? What do I lack that the oldest Hitachiin brother had?

"Tamaki-senpai?"

I open one eye and smile at the girls standing in front of me, their faces creased with worry. "Are you all right?"

"Just fine, my young princess," I tell her with a distant voice. She's not my princess. Why do I lie? "Just a bit tired."

"If you have a problem...you should tell someone," she says, blushing when I frown at her.

"Tell someone?"

"Yes. Why should you keep it to yourself?" her friend chimes. "Do you want to tell us?"

"No...it's fine," I tell them with a fake smile. _Please help, _my eyes plead. Yet I don't need help. I'm done running to people. "Go on and make your free time worthwhile, okay?"

The girls blush harder, nodding and smiling. "Yes, Tamaki-senpai! We'll see you at the host club this afternoon!" With that, they run off, giggling and whispering; about me no doubt.

Why can't she smile at me? Why doesn't she blush when I talk to her? It's maddening...yet it makes me want her more.

I sigh, my warm breath making clouds against the cold air. I knew it was useless wishing. She had already chosen, although she hadn't voiced it yet. But I knew she would. At the host club this afternoon, when she sees him again. She'll tell Hikaru that she loves him.

I stand up, my hands stuffed in my coat pockets, as the bell rings, letting everyone know lunchtime had ended and it was time to go back to class. I walk slower than the rest, reluctant to meet what was coming.

_Senpai...would you mind...if I told you something? _asked Haruhi in my head.

_Anything, Haruhi, _I responded with a warm smile. _What is it about?_

_Someone in the host club...I..._

_Yes, Haruhi?_

_I have feelings for him._

_...Oh?_

_I'm not sure how to tell him._

_I..._

_Do you think he'd reject me?_

_Who is it?_

A blush tints her cheeks in his mind's eye. Her eyes travel to Hikaru, who was sitting with Kaoru in a corner, smiling as his eyes met hers. My heart turned to led.

_Hikaru? _I thought. _How could you possibly love Hikaru, Haruhi? An idiot twin that cares about no one but himself and his other half? He wouldn't take care of you. You'd soon be cast away. Why Hikaru, Haruhi? _

My mind is in another place all during the afternoon classes. I think of nothing else but Haruhi. She swamps my mind. Suppose she passes Hikaru a note of confession in class? Suppose their hands entwine under the desk, and they give each other a small smile? That means when they go to the host club, they'll have already become a couple. How I would be able to take that was my constant question.

4:00 comes. The bell sounds. My heart sinks.

I open the door to the host club. Everyone is there, acting as usual. Hunny is at a table wolfing down a cake, Mori is across from him, holding Bun-Bun for him, the twins sit at the window, having a conversation with Haruhi, Kyoya occupies himself in the corner with his laptop. Haruhi laughs at a joke Hikaru says; I cringe. Hunny looks up from his cake and cries, "Tama-chan!"

The twins give me a wave, at the same time, and call, "Hello, m'lord!"

I can't see anyone but Haruhi. Only she is there. She turns, giving me a small smile. A knowing smile. That's when I realize: she already told him. She looks so relieved, so uplifted. I know Hikaru accepted. The way they gaze at each other, there is no denying it. I turn on my heel and walk out the door.

"Senpai?" Haruhi calls after me in confusion.

_No. I can't face it._

_Someone in the host club...I...have feelings for him._

_Why, Haruhi? _

"Senpai!"

She's following me. I quicken my pace. I can't let her catch me. I can't confess. I can't hear her words of rejection. That would pierce me more than what's already done so. Before I realize where I'm going, I'm in the back of the school; in the field I was that lunchtime.

"Senpai!" Haruhi calls, running after me. I'm running too. Trying hard to keep my balance in the snow. She can't catch me.

_I have feelings for him..._

"Sen—Ah!"

I turn. "Haruhi?" She had disappeared. "Haruhi!" I run to where she was, and see her lying in the deep snow. "Haruhi..." I pick her up to her feet gently, brushing the snow off her. "Are you all right?"

She nods, shivering with cold, hugging herself for warmth. "Senpai...why were you running?"

I smile at her—how many fake smiles can be managed in a day?—and tell her, "Don't worry. Let's go back inside. You're cold."

"Tamaki-senpai..."

I flinch upon hearing my name escape her lips. I shiver to hear it. "W-What is it?"

"You're...not okay...are you?"

"Haruhi..."

She shudders, teeth chattering. She bounces from one foot to another so to keep herself warm. "Sorry, its just so cold!"

I half smile. Pick her up in my arms. "Do you mind?" I murmur into her hair. "I'd be better...warmer..if I carried you."

She shook her head, staying rigidly still. "No...I don't mind."

I make my way back to the school, using all my energy to make her ride in my arms as soft and comfortable as possible; in other words me not tripping over my own feet.

"Senpai..." she whispers.

"Yes?"

"I haven't told the person...that I have feelings for him yet."

I close my eyes and sigh. I would have to witness that, when I got back to the host club. "I see. Does Hikaru show any obvious fe—"

She looked up at me, making me stop short. I feel my face redden. She was so close...

"I..." She looks down, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I want to confess that...I think I love you...Tamaki-senpai..."

I nearly drop her I'm so surprised. I felt like asking what led her to such a decision. I felt like climbing the school building, ring the bell, and shouting it to the world. Then I felt...calm. My pain quenched. My heart nearly burst from my love for her. I smile down at her. "I've always loved you too."

She smiles at me. Uplifted. Happy. I made her happy! "That's good," she says with a small giggle.

The snow falls softly around us, touching our hot cheeks, unnoticed by us as she wraps her arms around my neck, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she buries her face against my chest. Smiling and hugging my princess protectively, I keep walking towards the building, as the snow softly falls, whispering its quiet sympathy.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Read and Review, please! **

** Sayoonara!  
**

** KuroHinote **

**(I promise my comments in the beginning and end of the story will get more interesting as the fanfictions are produced)  
**


End file.
